speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Marcy/@comment-89.240.121.221-20181008052406
Can you all imagine how things would've gone today if this alien species was real? Someone should do a long U Tube video about this alien race and all of what could happen in following events in all choices in possibilities made and occurring. 1. Mars would be a lost cause for us if this alien disease blood was in all the planet's crust + soil everywhere on it... we would have to call in a future base delta zero or exterminatus to completely incinerate the planet inside and out into absolutely nothing to avoid any further infection from coming to earth from there... because it would be similar to a flood or Xenomorph outbreak = gruesome to the victims, but not as fast as the flood, but just a bad as a xenomorph outbreak that would take about 3 to 4 years in its global completion in spreading everywhere. Either that or we find a cure to this alien disease in combating it and spreading the cure all across mars and our people to avoid future infections... but with the alien species having an accelerative adaption in biology... this option could be completely wasteful as all the hard work in creating it in the billions would come all to nothing immediately after they adapt against it in immunity to bypass and still infect us, even if we continued to make follow up cures to compensate against it = they'd still adapt if given enough time to survive and biologically learn to counter it in their bodies = the only real cure thus far against them is to burn it all to nothing with fire + kill the infected with flawed genetic blood from other people in biological warfare or use our own diseases on the planet to kill off both the pure and hybrids that might not have an immunity against = war of the worlds style... unless they adapt to all of them as well sooner or later. 2. We've already confirmed in the first two films that the species is still out there in the unknown galaxy or another far away and even many others or another alien race that created them as a biological weapon, destroyed entire galaxies of civilizations and continued to move on to the next like a cancer... still existing in those regions from the first contact communication we got for Sil's alien blueprints in DNA and could return one day in the near or far off future = the DNA from mars is ancient, while the species still out there are no doubt more advance in biological development that could be more dangerous than what we've seen thus far already in both Sil and Patrick's capabilities... could you imagine a armoured warrior exoskeleton version of the species that is far more dangerous in traits than the originals = that is much harder to kill or track and can change its appearances to avoid detection at any time and fight in combat to both survive and take the planet eventfully by storm when their numbers are large enough to do so. 3. Someone should also create + do a major Plague Ink Evolved mod version of the species alien from the movies with all their addon capabilities + specialties and traits from the movies to unlock in game as a new faction that covers the entire earth and its long term effects in time on how it would spread, That would be interesting... if the people making it know their stuff about the whole movie series and add more to it in making it better to play. 4. How long do you all think it would've taken for everyone in the world to notice the species outbreak from the 2nd film with Patrick... if Eve never had her link with him in noticing his mating spree with all the women and his sons + daughters coming of age to do the same later on + if the doctor never discovered anything wrong with Patrick's blood and wasn't killed, then discovered in the investigation of his death and Patrick properly covering his tracks with his victims... how much more time would go by before they notice it all and serious actions being taken against him and his many more offspring... days + weeks + months? = not years, because by then it would be far too late. How do you think it all would've gone down in our modern day world reactions to it all if it happened now? How do you think Governments + agencies + militaries + the public and all other organizations would deal + react to all this occurring?. if it was me in charge of dealing with it all, I'd make it public to help avoid it from spreading and locking down all transportations in that known area of confirmation to stop them from moving from area to area in another region. If everyone knows to look out for them = the alien species, and asking everyone to play smart in watching out for them...then we might have a major upper hand in avoiding more civilian casualties and fighting back against its spread in slowing their mating spree = rather than not telling anyone and condemning both many more victims or the whole world due to political obsession in order + avoiding panic that is already inevitable if nothing's done to counter it on a small regional level to avoid it going on a planetary wide scale. If the flood was real, I'd warn my entire people + race + planet and allies all around about it + to help stop its spread much quicker in working together towards stopping it... rather than leaving the populous vulnerable for it to spread unnoticed to new heights beyond containment. If one group + nation or organization cant stop it on their own, then the rest of us working together can stop it = more connections + manpower and more resources to help in the whole campaign in hunting the species all down. Even after its all over with confirming it to the public + world later at large in evidence, I'd still ask + warn them to keep a safe eye out just in case it returns in later times and make preparation in dealing with it with new gadgets and tactics just in case. What's the point of keeping it absolute secret if it condemns your entire civilization + planet and race to absolute extinction. The more people who know about it and can help at large now and later in preparations + support = the greater we can stop it in advance in its early start with far less casualties overall. Do you think our modern earth could handle + survive an alien species infiltration invasion f this in its early or later stages... what's your opinions?